


Happens Like That

by jc_19



Series: Country One-Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, seriously it's so damn sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jc_19/pseuds/jc_19
Summary: 'It happens like thatoutta the blue skylost in her blue eyes...'Lexa's lost any hope in finding love again after the death of her wife Costia, but then a new doctor in town make Lexa's heart decide to try again, just like that.





	Happens Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously I'm just making stuff up when I hear fun country songs. It's a mini series at this point. Here's another one. I dig country music and seriously couldn't get this outta my head so here you go. Please enjoy!
> 
> song: https://youtu.be/dk-oEkWfd2M

Lexa wasn’t much of a bar person. She wasn’t very fond of crowds really; bars tended to smell of cigarette smoke (which she despised) and after the death of her wife Costia four years ago, she had resigned herself to a life that was full of work, her half sister and brother and their social circle.

Yet somehow she found herself out every Friday night after work with Anya, Lincoln and their girlfriends Raven and Octavia. The bar, Dropship, had been doing these live band nights lately to bring in more business and honestly Lexa enjoyed the change of pace with the music from recordings to live. There was always something especially satisfying about watching a live band play and perform that made Lexa’s fingers itch to pick up her guitar the next day.

It was just another Friday night when they arrived. After a game of pool in which Anya had been left grumbling while Raven snickered and snuggled into her side to offer her condolences - as well as some teasing because seriously she’d never beaten Lexa at pool - she made her way toward the bar. She’d ordered herself a whiskey at her favorite stool, drinking it smoothly. Before she knew it the bartender, Murphy, had dropped another in front of her, nodding politely before moving to Lincoln a few stools down, refilling his beer as he whispered something in Octavia’s ear.

Seeing her siblings engrossed in their girlfriends made her smile softly, spinning around before Murphy could drop another drink for her and she froze.

From her stool, she could see a beautiful head of blond hair walk in through the front door. The hair was attached to a face that had Lexa’s mouth hanging open in shock, drink almost comically hanging in front of her lips as she watched the woman smile at someone apparently not far from her at the bar.

Turning on her stool to follow where she was going, Lexa watched as the blonde woman went and gave Octavia a hug, waving Murphy down for a drink of her own. Lexa caught of glimpse of a smile and the faint sound of a musical laugh as she watched this woman’s smile grow from pleasant to a grin at something Octavia and Lincoln had said.

Lincoln turned to her and Lexa’s ears burned and she quickly downed the rest of her whiskey, setting the glass on the counter. “Hey Lexa, this is Clarke, Octavia’s new coworker at the hospital. She just moved here from Arkadia so we invited her out for drinks tonight. Come say hi,” 

That twinkle in Lincoln’s eyes wasn’t one she’d seen in a long time. But Lexa couldn’t even being to think no before she was off her stool, walking over and giving Clarke a small bow.

“Hi Clarke, I’m Lexa, Lincoln’s sister and a good friend of Octavia’s. It’s nice to meet you,” she offered, sticking out her hand. 

Up close, Lexa was almost struck dumb at the rich, bright blue of Clarke’s eyes, which were at the moment doing a quick scan of her face and figure. Lexa did the same, still holding her hand out when she felt the softest hand she’d felt in years rest in hers. Lexa’s eyes snapped back to Clarke’s, seeing a small smirk resting on her face like she knew exactly what Lexa had been doing.

“Nice to meet you Lexa. Octavia’s told me about you, I’m happy to finally put a name to a face,” she said, giving Lexa’s hand a gentle squeeze before releasing it. Lexa’s brain tried to keep up with what was being said and she eventually shook her head a little, smiling as she nodded quickly.

“Yeah, really nice to meet you too,” she mumbled, suddenly embarrassed and feeling like she could really use another drink. She turned a little, seeing the stool next to hers open. “Come…. Uh, come grab a drink with me?” she offered, nodding to the two empty stools on the other side of her smirking family. Clarke nodded and followed her down, sliding into Lexa’s stool.

Normally, Lexa would object. But something kept her from doing so. She grabbed the next one over, waving to Murphy as the rest of their night began.

Eventually the girlfriends and Clarke drifted together away from the siblings, wanting to dance to the song they band was currently playing. Lincoln, Lexa and Anya had all politely declined, watching them from the bar.

“She’s nice, huh?” Lincoln said, smirking a little to himself as he sipped his beer. Anya laughed a little at the comment.

“Lexa’s been drooling all night. I think ‘nice’ is a bit of an understatement,”

“Shut up you two,” Lexa snapped back, watching Clarke as she took a drink of the water she’d replaced her whiskey with. True, Clarke was indeed captivating. Lexa hadn’t felt this way in years. She was so immediately lost in Clarke that it terrified her. 

They’d talked easily as they sat at the bar, something that hadn’t gone unnoticed by the rest of the group. Clarke was actually the one to suggest dancing when she’d heard the band play a song she knew.

“Come on Lexa, come dance with me,” she’d pouted, to which Lexa shook her head.

“I never dance,” she replied simply, watching as Raven and Octavia ditch the other two to join Clarke not a moment later.

“You should dance with her, Lex. You obviously have some chemistry right off the bat. Just give it a try. Dancing isn’t hard,” Anya insisted as she sipped her own whiskey, watching Raven with a smile.

Lexa thought about it for a few more moments, hearing a transition from one song to another. Chugging the rest of the water, she set the glass down and took a deep breath as she slid off her stool.

Before she knew it, she and Clarke were dancing together, close enough for Lexa to feel curves pressing into her more angular body, a hot breath brush across her cheek and hands playing with the hairs on the back of her neck that had escaped her braid. Her hands had drifted to Clarke’s waist, fingers finding their place in belt loops and back pockets as they swayed and moved together.

Lexa hadn’t felt this way in a long time. That was all that was going through her head. How good Clarke felt in her arms, how they moved together easily, how banter came naturally and how she couldn’t believe how fast this was happening. 

Before long, Lexa was walking up to the stage, tossing a twenty into the open guitar case and thanking the band before she took Clarke’s hand and leading her outside to her car. Their friends gave them wolf whistles and words of encouragement and teasing as they left but Lexa couldn’t find it in herself to care. Just like that, this woman had turned her world upside down.

Lexa spent the rest of the night traveling the town with Clarke. It was dark so they couldn’t do much sightseeing, but they talked for hours, just sitting in the car together at a park not far from Clarke’s apartment as the moon disappeared from the sky. Anything Lexa could do to stay with Clarke, she did it.

And Clarke didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“This has been… wonderful, Lexa. Thank you,” Clarke said softly, turning in her seat to look at Lexa, who suddenly realized what exactly was going on. 

“Y-yeah, no problem at all. I had a wonderful time as well, Clarke,” she returned, feeling her face begin to redden the longer Clarke stared at her.

“Can we do this again sometime?” Clarke questioned, smiling. Lexa nodded enthusiastically before she lost herself once again in those captivating blue eyes, not wanting the night to end. But three in the morning seemed like a good time to call it quits because the moon had gone down and left them with the faint lights of the stars among the city of Polis. 

Before Lexa knew what was happening, Clarke was leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you later then, Lexa. Text me when you get home and have a wonderful rest of your morning,” she teased; sliding out of the car before Lexa could really process what was going on. 

But when she saw Clarke disappear inside the door of the apartment complex with a wave back and a smile that was way too adorable to be real, Lexa grinned, waving back before she leaned back in her seat with a happy, content sigh.

She didn’t know how, but it happened like that. Out of the blue, the beautiful blue-eyed doctor swept Lexa off her feet. And she couldn’t help but feel a little more whole than she had in years. 

Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. As she sat on the back porch of her house one evening reflecting on her time with Clarke while enjoying the sunset, Lexa couldn’t help but smile. They’d been actually dating for about six months now. Clarke had become well established at Polis General as an excellent cardio surgeon and a bit of a trauma expert in her now almost year at the hospital. They worked on friendship before really jumping into the whole dating scene. But it was a wonderful almost year together. 

Lexa watched the sunset from her place on the swing she always used to relax in. Since Clarke was on night shifts this week (covering some ER time while another doctor, Wells, was on vacation) and wouldn’t be off until sometime tomorrow morning, Lexa was on her own for the evening.

It left her time to think. How had she gone from accepting that she would probably remain single for the rest of her life and fine with it to being desperate for this woman?

How did she go from giving up on love to holding a diamond ring in her pocket, waiting for the right moment to ask Clarke to spend the rest of their lives together? 

Fingering the ring in her pocket, inside a small red velvet bag, Lexa sighed and let out a chuckle before giving a push and letting the swing move on its own in large arcs. 

“What’s so amusing over there?” rang Lincoln’s voice, Lexa turning to smile at her brother.

“Just thinking, Linc,”

“About what exactly?” he responded, coming to join Lexa on the swing. She looked over at him, seeing her brother’s eyes twinkling. He’d known about the ring, about Lexa’s choice and how much it could potentially weigh on his sister.

“It happened… just like that, Lincoln. Out of the blue this girl comes into my life and suddenly everything is different. I’ve nothing to lose with Clarke and everything to gain. I’d do anything to see her smile every day and be hers and make her mine,” she said, Lincoln setting his hand on her shoulder.

Lexa closed her eyes and smiled softly before continuing. “I guess it’s true, huh? You’re not looking and it’s right there in front of your face,” she finished, Lincoln suddenly shaking her shoulder a little.

“Literally,” he said, Lexa’s eyes shooting open to see Clark standing there on Lexa’s back porch, bright, sky blue eyes bright and shining with unshed tears and mouth hanging wide open.

Lexa felt her face burn and for a moment all she could do was sit there dumbfounded.

Gazing into Clarke’s eyes, Lexa had a moment; a moment where her past, present and future flashed in her mind’s eye.

_Costia’s love that was young and beautiful and sweet… a love that was taken away far too soon in both of their lives._

_The darkness that enveloped her after Costia’s death where life was moving through the motions one day at a time and just trying to survive._

_Then meeting Clarke, the one who brought light back into the darkness that was Lexa’s life._

_Falling in love with Clarke._

_Seeing Clarke in a white dress, smiling at her from the end of an aisle._

_Watching Clarke play with a small child, laughing and smiling in the backyard._

_It happens like that…_ her father had said that once in regards to how he fell in love with their mother. Lexa knew it was the same way for her. Just one drink…

Lexa didn’t think much about it after that. She abandoned her spot on the swing, dropped to one knee and pulled the bag from her pocket. Clarke gasped, hands flying to her mouth as the tears began to fall.

“Clarke… I love you. This isn’t exactly how I planned on asking you this. But like everything that’s happened with you, just a moment is all it takes. One thing has led to another and here we are, loving each other,” she said, grinning a little as she slid the bag open to pull out the ring she’d chosen with Raven, Anya, Octavia and Lincoln’s help. 

“My dad told me once that true love happens just like that. Just out of the blue. From the moment I first saw you. One look in your eyes and I downed that whiskey and I knew I was a goner,” Lexa chuckled a little; her heart skipping when she noticed Clarke did as well.

“So here I am, one knee down and a diamond ring, ready to keep loving you for as long as I can, ready for the moments where moments become our lifetime filled with everything we can make of it. So, will you marry me?”

Clarke almost tackled her to the ground, laughing and crying at the same time as she nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, Lexa… yes. Absolutely yes,” she mumbled into Lexa’s neck, pulling back a little to smile at her girlfriend turning fiancé.

Lexa grinned, happy tears forming in her eyes as she slid the ring onto Clarke’s finger, sighing happily when it rested there. She admired Clarke as Clarke admired the ring, leaning her forehead against Clarke’s gently, nose brushing as she asked for a kiss. It was given quickly and lasted a long, long moment.

When Clarke pulled back, she grinned at Lexa.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting a proposal when I surprised you with a night off work tonight,” she said, Lexa laughing and kissing her again.

“Like everything with you, Clarke: it just happens like that.”


End file.
